no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Seiren
|color2 = |Name = Seiren |Kanji = |Kana = |Roumaji = |AKA = Mermaid |Image = NGNL5_369.jpg |Caption = Mainly humanoid with dress like fins on their feet and pointed ears |Capital city = Oceando |Exceed ranking = 15th |Light Novel = 5 |Anime = N/A |Manga = N/A |Important members = }} The are the fifteenth ranked race of the Exceed. The current representative of the Seirens is their empress Laira who was currently in cold sleep for around 800 years. Their capital city is Oceando but it is unknown whether this is their only city or if they have settlements expanding into other parts of the ocean. The Seirens are considered to be stupid by most races; according to Plum and Jibril, Seirens only know how to play and mate and are very carefree, even at the prospect of their race going extinct. Complying to the ranking of the exceed, they don't excel in any particular magic other than the Seduction Magic, as their bodies are filled with Water Elementals that can attract the Elementals in the bodies of the other races. Strengths Although unable to control magic, Seirens do have the ability to control the water elementals within their bodies. This allows them to generate an attractive force between the water elementals of their bodies with the elementals in other life forms similar to seduction magic. This control also allows them to enter a cold sleep, in which they can sleep for centuries on end. Weaknesses The Seirens race are believed by the other races to be the most stupid race of the Exceed. However, it is possible it could all be a ploy as Laira's game was revealed to be an elaborate trap that even accounted for Plum's betrayal. Due to the large amount of water elementals within their bodies, the Seirens can only survive while in water. This has thereby isolated the Seirens from the rest of the races as Seirens can only be found in the ocean where their capitol city, Oceando, is. However, this isolation resulted in the development of a self-sustaining society using marine resources to allow the Seirens to survive without the need for trade with the other races to acquire any remaining necessary resources. Their race is comprised solely of females with one Queen acting as the primary source of children for their race (for political reasons), although all Seiren are capable of reproducing with males from any race. This means that they need to abduct males that are close to the shores or on boats in order for the race to survive to the next generation. The fact that Seirens have long life spans helps diminish the urgency for reproduction. However, due to the implementation of the Ten Pledges, the Seirens would have to gamble in order to obtain males for reproduction, a very unfavorable situation considering each game requires the male to bet his own life. This might have resulted in the Seirens slowly dying off had it not been for the intervention of the Dhampirs. Due to their cooperative relationship with the Dhampir, several Seirens are probably infected with the light lethality disease transmitted to them by the bite of a Dhampir. Whether or not the Seirens designate a select few to have their blood sucked or a certain age limit is implemented is uncertain but the young Seirens are most likely devoid of the disease. Luckily, due to Oceando is at the bottom of the ocean where no light can reach, the Seiren population as a whole is mostly unaffected by this disease. History The Seirens, before the enactment of the Ten Pledges, would abduct males from any race and forcefully reproduce with them by consuming their blood and soul essence. However, due to the amount of soul essence required, the male dies in the process. However, now with the Ten Pledges in place, their days were numbered due to the increasing difficulty to acquire mates. Some time after the Ten Pledges were implemented, the Dhampir approached them with a game for mutual cooperation. The Dhampir wagered their help in providing the Seirens with mates (either their race or another's) while the Seirens wagered to provide the Dhampirs their blood. Although a draw would have been favorable for both races, the Seirens won the game. They are currently living in mutualistic dominance to the Dhampir in Oceando after the Seirens won the game for mutualistic benefits with the seirens betting that the males of the Dhampir will sustain the seirens for reproduction purposes and the dhampir betting for access to feeding on the seirens as the seirens mainly live under water and so are not affected by direct sunlight and so are mainly not affected by the vampiric disease. Trivia Sirene is the french word for mermaid. Category:Races Category:Article stubs